Split Second
"Being of no excuses, who harvests living to feed the radio waves, whether he will complete his mission or not is ambiguous. He has no name, no body, no structure, only the eye of white can reveal that it is, indeed, him. Split Second. Beware of his coming. He will."The Born Defecation Unknown person dubbed Split Second is a character in Communal Universes, an interdimensional monster. He serves as a main antagonist of The Born Dilogy/Trilogy, first season of The Bucket (Vedro) (sharing the role with Nikolay) and feature film Crudely Written Communal Fiction (Kommunalnoe chtivo napisano krivo) (sharing the role with two other characters, as of yet kept secret). Biography Haunting Ivan Born Split Second appeared in the toilet 6000 km South of Marseilles and approached a man named Born, who was exiting the booth of the toilet. The Born Defecation He later stalked Born as the latter was chilling out somewhere with a laptop, identifying unknown porn videos on the Internet. In both cases he grabbed the camera, abruptly ending the narrative. The Porn Identification (Identyfikatsiya Porna) Later fake trailer short film Ivan Born contains flashbacks of Split Second character in the memories of eponymous character (a slightly altered footage from The Born Defecation). Ivan Born Book of the Senseless Later short film Book of the Senseless shows the eponymous book having a portion of text dedicated to Split Second with a basic drawing of his face (which is only visible fully in Reading the Book of the Senselss). Whoever and at what point included it in the book remains unclear. Book of the Senseless Reading the Book of the Senselss The Wave He Gave In This Friday Night Split Second first appeared during the prologue assembling some kind of device in the remote location. Later said device among with hand-written instructions was sold by The Seller to The Tester, contained within an Unomat camera bag. As the latter departed from the scene of a bargain, it is revealed that The Seller sold device while being under mind control and/or posession of Split Second, who had promised to let him go if he did so. Split Second proceeds with the promise, seemingly killing The Seller in process. As the Tester began to red the instructins, Split Second teleported to an undisclosed location, causing disturbances in the work of fluorescent lamps and traffic lights.This Friday Night In a cat form Split Second haunted Tester's visions as the latter started to notice the small changes in the space and time surrounding him. As the Tester tried to warn David about the incident, massive glitches changed the dimension, occuring not only in The Tester's apartment, but in other places as well, such as Vinnytsia, Ukraine. This Friday Night Split Second's origin and mythology will be explored more in "The Wave He Gave" segment of The Bucket (Vedro) and feature film Crudely Written Communal Fiction (Kommunalnoe chtivo napisano krivo). Appearances Feature Films *Crudely Written Communal Fiction (Kommunalnoe chtivo napisano krivo) (????) (filming) Television Series *TBA Web Series The Bucket (Vedro) *Season 1 **Episode 0 "Unaired Pilot" (2013) (segment "The Wave He Gave"; non-canon alternate version) **Episode 1 This Friday Night (2016) (segment "The Wave He Gave"; non-canon alternate version) **Episode 2 Family Tree (2017) (segment "The Wave He Gave"; cat form and writings) **Episode 3 Explosion of the Modern Architecture (2017) (filming) (segment "The Wave He Gave") Watching Me *Season 1 **Episode 1 From The Camera's Lens (2017) (name seen as "Second S." on The Housekeep System Surveillance Control screen) Short Films *The Born Defecation (2012) (first appearance) *The Porn Identification (Identyfikatsiya Porna) (2013) (Sudden Actor and mentioned in the end credits) *Reading the Book of the Senselss) (2015) (mentioned and shown in drawing) *Book of the Senseless (2015) (mentioned and shown in drawing) *Ivan Born (2016) (flashback) *What Worth Are 50 UAH on Khreshchatyk? (2016) (name seen as "Second S." on The Housekeep System Surveillance Control screen) Music Videos *TBA Video Games *TBA Background While filming The Born Defecation on 17 December 2010 Nikolay Yeriomin decided to improvise rather surreal twist ending - a slight jump scare, which was performed by Yeriomin himself and involved then newly created special make-up contact lenses. While editing a movie in November of 2012, Nikolay Yeriomin decided to name character Split Second (inspired by the 1992 movie of the same name) and even credited his appearance in the end credits (which is usually an uncredited director cameo) to signify it. Static/White Noise was mainly added to a scene to hide Yeriomin's head showing up for a split second (irony) which would have otherwise ruin the surprise of the ending. Mythology of the character will be expanded further in segment "The Wave He Gave" of the first season of The Bucket (Vedro) and a feature film Crudely Written Communal Fiction (Kommunalnoe chtivo napisano krivo). Overview Gallery The Born Defecation The Porn Identification (Identyfikatsiya Porna) Reading the Book of the Senselss Book of the Senseless The Bucket (Vedro) Season 1 References External Links *IMDb (dead link) Category:Communal Universes characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters with scars and injuries Category:Characters portrayed by Nikolay Yeriomin Category:Time-travelling characters Category:Interdimensional characters Category:Characters able to teleport on their own Category:Teleporting characters Category:Characters able to time travel on their own Category:Technockinteic characters Category:Characters breaking the fourth wall Category:One-eyed characters Category:Characters portrayed by Ann Semenova Category:Characters portrayed by Alan Smithee Category:Main antagonists